


like breathing

by laurenswriting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, and a really abrubt ending sorry about that, and it's a cute ending so it's okay???, anti-stalia a little bit, i couldn't figure out how to end it so i just did, it's at a pack meeting, just like a breakup, so nothing major or hateful or anything like that, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous request: "a Stydia fanfic where Kira has a panic attack and the pack talks about that, then they discover that Lydia kissed Stiles for stopping one, Malia’s very angry and Stiles breaks up with her then… Stydia"</p>
            </blockquote>





	like breathing

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on stydia-fanfiction (tumblr)
> 
> TW: panic attack

Kira was freaking out.

The world was getting smaller, the edges were blurring more and more every second, the air was disappearing from the room. It was like she had been suddenly stuffed into a gigantic box, curled up at the bottom as she stared helplessly at the world above.

Scott rushed over as her knees buckled, sending her tumbling down onto the McCall’s couch, a shaky hand below her to steady herself.

“Kira, what’s —” Scott began, trailing off as Kira’s breathing started speeding up even more. He slowly reached out, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder.

“Scott, no, don’t,” Stiles piped up, gently pulling his friend away. “She’s having a panic attack.”

Scott froze, stepping back to face Stiles. “Can we help her out of it?” he asked, desperation lacing his voice.

“I don’t know,” Stiles replied, pursing his lips together. “It depends on the person, really.”

Scott sighed, dragging his hand across his chin. “Lydia? Have you read anything?”

From her spot on the loveseat, Lydia’s cheeks turned a deep red, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. “Well…” she said, locking her gaze with Stiles’. For a moment, it was like they were back on the locker room floor, the stale air permeated with emotions neither of them dared to voice.

“Sometimes holding your breath works,” she offered softly, never taking her eyes off of Stiles.

Scott looked to Kira, her chest rising and falling at a pace more dangerous than he would like to realize. “She’s…that’s not going to happen,” he muttered, fiddling with his fingers.

“You could kiss her,” Stiles whispered, pulling his gaze away from Lydia to his best friend. “It, uh, it worked for me once.”

Lydia’s breath hitched in her chest, her jade eyes flicking down to the rough carpet. Stiles looked over to her, turning away in defeat when he was met with nothing.

“I-I don’t want to hurt her,” Scott faltered, inching closer to Kira’s trembling form. “What if I…what if she —”

“Just do it, Scott,” Lydia interrupted, her tone cold. “You just have to do it.”

Scott nodded, steeling himself before he surged forward, capturing Kira’s lips with his. They parted a moment later, Kira’s breathing slowly returning to normal. Instantly, the entire pack relaxed, the tension leaving the room in one huge sigh of relief.

Malia sidled up to Stiles as everyone returned to their previous activities, Scott taking Kira into the kitchen to get her a glass of water and Lydia pulling out her phone to update Derek on what was happening.

“Hey, Stiles? When did you ever get kissed out of a panic attack?” Malia asked boldly, her arms crossed in front of her chest. “And why can I smell your nerves when I say that?”

“Oh, I, uh, I,” Stiles floundered. His cheeks were rapidly taking on a pink tint, his gaze flying everywhere except for the girl in front of him and the one sitting right by him. “I got one at school once, um, last year actually, and well, uh —”

“What, did the nurse have to kiss you or something?”

“No, I did,” Lydia stated, looking up at the pair with a forced smile, her lips pressed together harshly. “He was having a panic attack and I wasn’t sure what to do, so I took him into the locker room. The only way I knew how to stop a panic attack was to get him to stop breathing, so I kissed him. Happy?”

With that, Lydia stormed out of the room, off to the kitchen to check on Kira and Scott. “You okay?” she asked gently, ignoring the raised voices in the other room. Kira nodded in response, her eyes flashing to Lydia’s slightly flushed cheeks.

“What’s going on in there?” Kira asked, bouncing up on her toes with worry.

“I kissed Stiles to stop his panic attack last year and Malia’s angry about it,” Lydia said bluntly, her sigh equal parts annoyance and disappointment. Kira’s jaw dropped, whipping her head between Lydia and the dueling couple in the living room.

“Oh, well, that’s, uh —”

“Let’s not talk about it, okay?”

Lydia turned away, delicate fingers playing with the hem of her skirt. Scott and Kira huddled together, hushed whispers drowned out by Stiles and Malia’s angry words.

“Why is this such a problem?! It was last year, for God’s sake, Malia!” Stiles yelled, his tone and volume shocking the trio in the kitchen.

“Because I know you still like her! I can smell it on the both of you whenever you’re together!”

Lydia gasped, her entire frame freezing as Malia sped through the kitchen, ignoring Stiles calling after her.

“He’s all yours,” she muttered lowly as she passed, the front door slamming hard behind her.

“Well —”

“That was —”

“Lydia, maybe you should —”

Before Scott could even finish, Lydia was out of the kitchen and in the living room, timidly sitting down on the couch next to Stiles. With trembling hands she smoothed her skirt out, her plush pink bottom lip sucked between her teeth.

“So…” she began quietly, still not looking at Stiles.

“So,” he scoffed, running a hand through his hair.

“Stiles, I’m sorry if I —”

“No, Lyds, it’s fine.” He cut her off, waving his hand around slightly. “Honestly, it was probably what we both needed.”

“Oh, well then, I guess I should say you’re welcome,” she replied cheekily, turning to Stiles with a smirk spread across her face.

“Shut up,” he muttered with an exaggerated eye roll. Lydia shook her head, her smirk transforming into a smile as she relaxed back onto the cushions.

“Lydia,” Stiles ventured, his voice lighter and softer than ever. “Was what Malia said true? About you…and me?”

Lydia blushed, leaning forward and dropping her gaze down to her lap. “Yeah,” she whispered.

Stiles exhaled slowly, a smile biting at his features. “Really?” he squeaked, scooting closer to Lydia.

“Yes, Stiles,” she replied as if she was addressing an overly-curious child.

“So maybe you’d like to, um, maybe you’d like to go out to the movies with me? This weekend?” Stiles asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I’d really like that…” Lydia began, her words trailing off as she turned, struck by Stiles’ sudden proximity.

They both leaned in, noses brushing once, twice, before they took the leap of faith. The kiss was slow and sweet, and exactly what they both needed. Pulling apart, a look of wonder filled both of their faces, like everything had fallen into place.

“Well, it’s about damn time!” Scott exclaimed from the kitchen, Kira laughing along with him.

“Shut up, Scott!” Stiles yelled back. Lydia shook her head, lacing her fingers with Stiles’ as they got up from the couch to join the others in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! please leave some feedback and feel free to follow me on tumblr (laurenswriting & tawmlinsun) xx


End file.
